


Marry Me

by Mogartotherescue



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and is a feminist, and wally isnt an asshole, cuteness ensues, dick gets drunk, dick is nightwing still, kind of marriage proposal, wally could still be a hero if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogartotherescue/pseuds/Mogartotherescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson gets drunk with the rest of the gang and tries to confess his feelings to Wally in odd ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is 22/23 and Wally is 24/25.

'Oh for fuck's sake' was Dick's only thought when he got punched in the face.

\------

Dick Grayson had had a pretty usual day so far. Took his morning run, made breakfast for Wally and him, ignored his rapid heartbeat when he looked at Wally, and went to work. That is, until Artemis and Zatanna called him after work, begging him to go to the bar with them, Conner, and M'gann.

"C'mon Grayson! You have nothing to do anyway.. well you do have West."

Dick climbed in his car, grateful that Artemis couldn't see the blush that was appearing on his face. "What do you guys even need me for? I'm going to be the only single one there!"

"You wouldn't be single if you would just ask West out. And it's karaoke night! We all know your the best singer out of the group."

"Fine. fine I'll come. Happy?" He turned on his car and rested his head against the wheel.

"Good. I'll invite Barbara if that helps. Bye." He hung up the phone and sat back up. 'I'm probably going to regret this aren't I?' He thought to himself.

\------

The rest of the gang was already in the club, drinking shot after shot. Dick waited outside, hoping that the longer he waits, the less he will have to drink. He didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, he had important things to do tomorrow. Like ignoring his feeling for his roommate and hopefully finishing a case.

It didn't last long though, Barbara popped her head out of the door and saw the former robin.

"Dick! Get inside, Artemis is singing next! You know how terrible of a voice she has. Let's go!" She ran out and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. Dick didn't try to stop her until he heard the archer sing Bubblegum Bitch but Barbara wouldn't let him leave.

"You guys are literally torturing me right now."

"We're torturing you? She's torturing this whole bar." Conner replied covering his ears. 'I guess super hearing isn't always the greatest thing' Dick thought. 

Everyone shook their head in agreement. Dick didn't actually know why the super was even here then. He was sure that Supers weren't able to get drunk. The only reason would be M'gann but it didn't look like she was even here.

"Where's M'gann?" the raven asked. Artemis was getting boo'ed off stage but she didn't even seem to care that much.

"She couldn't make it. Had a meeting with J'onn or something." Zatanna replied, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend, who was now pointing at her singing 'I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch'. At this point she was just making up her own lyrics and attempting to dance.

"Okay that's it I need a drink" He started walking to the bar until he saw a person with bright red hair leaning away from another man. Dick came up next to them to try listen to the conversation. 

"C'mon sexy. Let's go back to my place, just you and me." The man was tall and buff, and started to lean against the lady a bit too much.

"Please get off of me." The lady kept on leaning back, almost about to fall about the chair. Dick had heard enough. He got up from the counter and walked to the man. 

"Hey. Get off of her!" He stood up to the man. Which led him to the predicament of getting punched in the face. That led to Dick punching him back and then Conner coming and knocking the guy out. The raven leaned against the bar, a little dizzy. The man had some strong punches. The lady that was at the bar turned and hugged him hard. 

"Thank you friend!" She had dazzling green eyes and seemed to be foreign. 

"U-uh no problem" Dick stuttered out, a bit out of breath. 'I think that hug was stronger than the guys punches' he thought to himself. She smiled at him one more time and left the bar. "Now it's definitely time for a drink." He called the bartender over and asked for a drink.

The rest of the night was spent with drinks, drunk and terrible singing, - except for Dick. They didn't lie when they said he had a great voice- and an annoyed clone. Even Conner sang something, even if it was to win a bet with Zatanna. Barbara had pretty much filmed the whole night.

\-----

Hours later, Wally heard the doorbell ring.

"Dick you have your own key. Stop being s- Oh" The speedster opened the door finding a clone, an archer, a magician, and two birds. Dick was leaning against Conner, arm slung over his shoulder.

"You know you guys didn't all need to follow me out of the car to drop off Grayson." The super said to the other 3 people. The girls were all leaning against each other. None of them answered, just shrugged. "Here you go Wally." Conner unceremoniously flops Dick over to Wally. He just barely grabbed him so he wouldn't hit the floor face first.

"Thanks?" The speedster replied.

"Welcome. Now for the rest of them."

"Good luck." West said, nodding to the girls. Artemis scoffed.

"Good luck with your boyfriend." Conner started walking towards the stair and the women followed him down, trying not to fall over.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He called out to them, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Husband then!" Artemis didn't turn, just waved back at him. Wally closes the door and leads Dick to the couch and lays him down. Dick starts mumbling something but he ignores it and goes to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and looking for the aspirin in the cabinets. Dick comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Dude?" Wally asks. The raven just mumbles something incomprehensible and puts his faces in the crook of Wally's neck. The speedster turns around and puts his hands on Dick's shoulders. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and said nothing.

'Skillfully avoided' the intoxicated bird thought. He brought his head up to look at the red head in the eye. He always loves Wally's eyes. They always shined and sparkled and was always this pretty shade of green. 'Don't get off track' He looked determinedly at Wally and said:

"We need to dance." The speedster looked at him confusedly and pulled away when Dick took his phone out. He had a hard time putting on the song he wanted thanks to his intoxicated state but he was able to put on Marry Me. 

He laughed and took Wally's waist again. Wally was still so confused but went with it. He knew how to handle a drunk Dick Grayson was to just do whatever he said. He was pulled close against the bird and puts his hands on his shoulders. 

They didn't really dance. More like swayed from side to side, chest to chest with arms around each other and Dick's head resting on top of Wally's shoulder. Wally was burning up and hoped Dick was too drunk to notice how much his heart sped up.

The ending to the song came and faded out:

Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey Baby,  
I think I want to marry you

By time the song finished, Dick was almost passed out. Wally separated them slowly and carried Dick to his bedroom. He laid the hero on the bed and attempted to walk out but he was stopped by a hand on his. 

"Wait." Wally turned around and crouched down to eye level but Dick pulled him closer and stared at his lips. He kept pulling Wally closer until their lips met. It was slow at first, but Dick moved his head to the side and it got more heated. He deepened the kiss further and pulled the speedster closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and running a hand through his hair. Wally moaned and finally started thinking.

'I've been wanting this for so long ohmygodwhatisthisisbetterthanIthoug- wait. I need to stop. Dick is drunk.'

He pulled away from the hero and took a deep breath. "Dick we need to stop you're drunk." The only response was a shrug and tried to pull Wally back into the kiss but the speedster stopped him. "No we can talk about this tomorrow but for now you need to sleep." 

He turned around and headed for the door but Dick never let go of his hand. "If you can't kiss me then you can at least stay."

"Di-" He tried.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" Wally rolled his eyes but laid down next to the raven anyway. He put the covers over him and adjusted himself into the tiny bed. He was close to drifting off but then Dick spoke.

"Hey Wallace?

"What boy wonder?"

"Marry me?"

Now the red head was wide awake and shot up. He then realized that the hero wouldn't remember this anyway. "Dude we should probably go on a date first but yeah sure I will marry you one day." He laid back down and went to sleep, hoping that Dick would too.

\------

The next morning Wally woke up with a groan and put his hands above his face to cover up the sunlight from outside. He looked down and saw Dick curled up against him, their legs tangled together. He smiled and looked at Dick's face, getting lost in thought about days where he could always wake up to this.

He didn't notice that the raven had already woken up as well until he snapped out of his daze.

"uh-hi?" the speedster said blushing hard. Dick just groaned, not prepared for the splitting headache coming.

\------

When they sat down for breakfast, Wally was as awkward as could be. He barely touched his food at all and wouldn't look at the other boy.

Dick, though, was happily enjoying the breakfast his roommate had made for him. His headache was clearing away. He finished his food and looked at Wally, grabbing the speedsters attention.

"So what do you have planned for our first date?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made this completely out of spite so if you like it you can thank the speakers at my church. Let me know if there are any mistakes please.


End file.
